bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
James Diamond
James Diamond is portrayed as the "Prettiest Boy Of The Group". He is obsessed with his face and hair; he always keeps head shots of himself and his lucky comb in his jacket or his pants. In Big Time Interview, Carlos said, "His comb is his best friend" when Madison Michele asked James who was the best looking in the band. He is portrayed by James Maslow. Personality James is shallow, driven, sometimes an airhead, and, like Logan, sometimes panics under pressure, but is a good friend and looks out for his band mates. Of his band mates, he is closest to Carlos, whom he loves to play video games and goof around with. He is described as solid-voiced and driven beyond belief. Background James Diamond is first introduced as the pretty boy who only wants to be famous and desperately wants to get out of Minnesota to be a pop star in California. He is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 in Season 1, 16 to 17 in Season 1, while turning 18 in Big Time Movie). He takes the opportunity of Gustavo Rocqué coming to town to do so. Once he gets there, he switches numbers with Logan. Then Logan goes and does it, then he switches numbers with Carlos, then Carlos does it, and finally switches with Kendall, who doesn't let him switch, assures him that stardom is his destiny and he goes in. Gustavo told him that he has no talent, so then Kendall sings The Giant Turd Song. Then, the security guards come because he pushed Gustavo over, so he joins Kendall, Carlos, and Logan in the brawl with the security guards. He goes to Hollywood, California with the others and instantly is in love with the city and the girls. James' favorite shirt is his lucky white v-neck, which gets ruined while the boys started squirting each other with fruit water in the recording booth in Big Time Audition. When the boys are getting ready for their first concert, they try hard. It's their someday and James has been waiting for this in a long time. But then Arthur Griffin says that the boy band is dead and they get sent home. James isn't too happy about it, and signs with Hawk Records, but he soon finds out that Hawk does things a little differently. Then he goes back to Big Time Rush, and tries and do their first concert, but the problem is that Hawk kidnaps them, and they are trying to get back to the concert before the people leave. In Big Time Love Song, James gets a crush on Jo. He is constantly spraying himself with Cuda, which he had an allergic reaction to. He was sneezing constantly and Kelly Wainwright took him to the hospital. He later tries to flirt with Jo, only to realize (thanks to Camille) that the Cuda had been recalled due to high allergic reactions. So then he gets the shot and sings Any Kind of Guy with the boys. In Big Time Jobs, the boys are trying to pay Gustavo back, so James tries to get a job as a model/actor. He has Katie be his talent manager and eventually gets a job as an elbow model after being attacked with "handsome." Soon, he finds out that Katie said that Gustavo was paying for everything. So then Gustavo breaks a window, and the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly have to pay Griffin back by doing a car wash. During the events of Big Time Dance, James is shown to be very popular with the girls. Logan comes up to him and asks if he could help him with asking out Camile (because Logan has never asked a girl out), so while trying to help Logan ask out Camille, he accidentally asks out multiple girls who all say yes. This eventually gets out of hand and all the girls go after him. James loves wearing bandannas and pushes the group to wear them as well, although they refuse. His obsession with bandannas is so strong that he has a superhero alter-ego called "Bandanna Man". He can somehow spin around until he turns into Bandana Man or he can just tie bandanas all around him. According to Carlos, he always gets the girls and declares himself the "pretty one". Though quite self-absorbed most of the time, he is capable of caring for people. This is evident in the episode "Big Time Break", where he rejects an acting career in order to cheer Camille up. Also in Big Time Audition, he said that he's going to marry Nicole Scherzinger from Pussycat Dolls and he's going to do that by being famous, sing at the sold out arena, have 5 houses, and make the girls go crazy over him. In the same episode, when he got fired by Gustavo, he said that he could be a model because he still good looking, or he's going to be a star in a reality show. In Big Time Break, he wants to be an actor and ask Camille to help him to be a great actor, and even go to an audition with her. He said that his face and abs deserve to be on TV or the big screen. So then Camile helps him but then he gets a part and lies to Camile that he didn't get it. In Big Time Fans, James has a crazy fan. The fan comes up and asked him something then he says according to him in Big Time Fans, awesomeness is 15% tan, 40% good attitude, 20% bad attitude, and 50% imported hair care product. He is completely aware that this is 125%. That fan wants to be like James, think like James, and sing like James. But soon James finds himself in a dog cage then his crazy fan said "I wanna take your place in Big Time Rush, we tour the world, and I go solo. Start a movie career. Marry super hot model. Buy a yacht called S.S. Awesome." and then James replied "That's my plan!". So then Katie helps James out and James says,"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you! He was so tiny!" and Katie says,"Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan." "Sure, anything." but finds out it was a contract. "You just signed saying that I'll be your manger when you go solo, and that I have never had a crush on you. Thanks!" and walks off. "I've gotta stop giving out autographs." Basically, James wants to become famous, but he finds himself in a bit of a hole trying to get there. Character James' most prominent character trait is his vain obsession with himself. He's shown to lead a sort of metro-sexual lifestyle and takes great pride on his face, hair and body. James Maslow who played James Diamond in the show said and quote, "James is the lovable narcissist". He's also the most girl crazed of the band mates and has the most experience in the dating world (it is shown in Big Time Dance, how he teach Logan how to ask Camille to the dance with many ways, and how easy it was for him to get a date without even trying). In Big Time Songwriters, when James and Logan can't wrote the lyrics for the "Yeah" song, James said that he usually great with words and Logan replied that he was great when around girls. So, James concluded by saying "Right! My verbal skill work best when I'm charming the ladies." Although, in the show, he is the only one who has never in a serious relationship. (Jo and Kendall, Logan and Camille, Carlos for an episode have a girlfriend named Sasha) He's also not so bright, this he admits himself in Big Time Sneakers, quote "You know I'm not that clever!". He has been shown to be somewhat dim witted. In Big Time Job, when he was talking to himself in the mirror, when the mirror James ask "Who's smarter than you?" and James replied "A lot of people." In Big Time Guru, when he was trying to make a computer virus to destroy Logan's swagger app, he admits to Camille that he's not bright or not as smart as Logan, therefore can't make the computer virus. Despite his vain attributes, James cares for his friends deeply. As the oldest, most socially experienced and most confident, he looks out for his fellow band mates and is there to help them in anyway he can. He's incredibly driven and motivated to reach his dreams no matter what it takes. And many people, besides his friends and family, have notice this. One of them is Hawk's assistant who said "James Diamond, extra pretty, solid voice, driven beyond believe". He has a list of goals that he will do or have to do before he turns 20, this shows how driven he is. This goal is called 'James to do list before 20'. Some of it is to slap a pharaoh, be a weather man, perform on live TV, and being in the greatest band in the history of the world. According to Katie in Big Time Fans, James is too trusting. He believes everything his fan says to him. He also likes to sign autograph to anything and anyone without reading the text first. James likes to say a word twice for emphasis. For example in Big Time Party "And before you know it we'll be known as "The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood", or in Big Time Beach Party "All aboard to the Malibu beach party party bus". And after saying that, usually Logan said "You said Hollywood twice" or "You said party twice", which James then replied with "You bet I did.". In Big Time Superheroes this thing is back again when James calls their team of superheroes "Supertastic Super Six" and first Logan, then Hawk say "You said Super twice" and James replies "You bet I did". James, along with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, likes to imagine things that they are going to do, like in Big Time Concert when they imagine their first concert that will be in Times Square, or in Big Time Beach Party when they imagine their time on the beach. Kelly said that they like imagining things so much, they once did it for 3 hours. In Big Time Beach Party, James imagined himself surfing. So it might show that he likes surfing. Description James is 6'1" in height and has a athletic physique. He has hazel eyes, short-mid length brown hair and a dazzling smile. He prides himself on being the most good looking member. His best assets are his hair and his washboard abs. He really loves his hair. This is shown in Big Time Audition, when the marketing team said "... and possibly shave your heads." James is scared and saying "NO!" while holding his head. In Big Time Fans, James refused to help Jenny because it seems that Jenny burnt all his hair of when they were lab partners in the 8th grade. Logan said "It took almost a whole year for your hair to grow back". He really takes good care of his hair to make it look good by using hair care products or by always brushing it with his lucky comb. Relationship He has a good relations with people. Among his friends, family, or anybody else. His closest relationship among his friends is with Carlos. The love to play with their food together and sometimes Logan and Kendall consider them immature because of this. He and Carlos also tried to win back their popularity in Palm Woods when they got back from the tour in Welcome Back Big Time. In Big Time Party, it is shown how both James and Carlos love to party and they organize a party that is so awesome, they end up getting the title 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood'. He is close to Kendall in making pranks and schemes, this is shown in Big Time Terror. Although this is a rare thing because all the boys are very close to each other. He is very close to Logan when it come for relationship tips. This is shown in Big Time Girlfriend and Big Time Dance. Although they did get into a huge fight when James accidentally kissed Camille, but then they had a duel and make peace in the end. Logan and James also attempt to get a lot of money by buying and then selling a limited edition sneakers, but this plan didn't go so well (Big Time Sneakers). In the series both of his parents have been shown. His parents divorced earlier in James' life and his father remarried. His mother, Brooke Diamond, is a makeup mogul and has been called the "Estee Lauder of the Midwest". James fears saying "no" to his mother and does most anything she tells him to. Over the past months Mrs. Knight has act as his parents. She is very protective of him and the boys. James and Katie are very close and sometimes James gets very protective over her. This is shown in Big Time Crush, when he said "Katie is very special. She's like a sister to me". James' relation with the Palm Woods students is good. He has a lot of friends and everyone likes him. He is close to Camille and they care about each other. In Big Time Break, James and Camille go to an audition together and in the same episode, he turned down a role of his dream so he didn't hurt Camille's feeling. In Big Time Girlfriend, James help Camille run lines for an audition. Although they were close they never had romantic feeling towards each other. This is because Camille likes Logan and was once his girlfriend, and James stated in Big Time Dance that Camille is not his type. When he and Camille accidentally kissed, both of them feel bad but blamed each other. But they didn't get into a fight and tried to solve the problem together. James often comes to Camille for advice like in Big Time Beach Party, when he thought that the new girl he fell in love with was a mermaid. In Big Time Prom Kings, Camille was the one who helped Logan save James though cause of it she didn't become Prom Queen. James' relationship with Gustavo is considered odd. Gustavo loves or hates the boys equally, including James (in some episodes he said "I hate those dogs"), but somehow he always mention that he can't stand James, mainly because he reminds him of Matthew McConaughey, who he hates a lot, and also because James is self-centered. In Big Time Guru he said that he still cannot stand James and that James still in love with himself. James and Kelly are very close. If there's any trouble he calls her. In Big Time Love Song, it was Kelly who took him to the doctor and when James realize his allergic reaction to the Cuda Product, Kelly was the one he called. James has multiple relationships with girls throughout the series and he considered himself an expert on relationship. In Big Time Crush, he said to Katie "When it's time for love, I'm doctor of love". In Big Time Love Song, Carlos stated that James always gets the girl. He is the most experienced in dating and girls just love him. It is very easy for him to get a girl on a date with him. In Big Time Dance, he accidentally ask many girls to the dance when trying to help Logan ask Camille, and all of them said yes. He also stated "Girls like flowers and ME!". In Big Time Rocker he chases after Lucy and in Big Time Strike, while he repeats their demands his sign says "Hi I'm James" and has "Call me 555-0126" on the other side. He has the most girlfriends out of all the boys in the series but none of them remains constant, they only last an episode. This may show that even though he is smooth with the ladies, but he is afraid of commitment. Nickelodeon Entery James can sing but so far his biggest hits are with the ladies! He dreams big and has the confidence to match. He may be a little clueless at times, but he always looks good doing it. Major plus: great hair! Trivia *James has a list of goals he wants to do before he turns 20, even though in real life he is 21. *He is also currently the only member of the group to not be romantically linked to anyone. *In the pilot episode, James was the only one that actually wanted to sing and become famous. *As shown in "Big Time Party" and "Big Time Mansion", James and Carlos like to play with their food. *James' autograph is his initials (J.D.) in capital letters with a star between them. Meaning that he really wants to be a star. *James and the band imagines exciting things they're going to do. *James and the boys have even been rumored to be imagining what they will be doing for 3 hours straight. *James played the piano in Big Time Songwriters. *When startled, James usually gives a feminine shriek. *James has his driver's license as of Big Time Camping. He was seen driving a long golf cart when he and Carlos were saving Jennifer. *James' mother's name is Brooke. *James has never said no to his mother until the ending of "Big Time Moms". *He is the oldest of the band. *One of James' moves is called "The Face" where he does the "Spirit Fingers" but going down his face. At the same time, He grooves his head in a circle. *James is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 in Season 1, 16 to 17 in Season 2, and 18 as of Big Time Movie), he is potrayed by a 21 year old James Maslow (18 while filming the pilot, 19 while filming Season 1, 19 to 20 while filming Season 2, 21 while filming Big Time Movie and Season 3. *James has went to having long hair (as seen in Season 1) to medium-length hair (as seen in Season 2) to short-length hair (as seen in Season 3). *He has a Lucky Comb. *He is shown to be a picky eater. *James has a "not being dumped" winning streak. *James' favorite color is purple.Big Time Tests Gallery Category:Males Category:Band Members Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Singers